I've been tagged! Drabbles!
by girl.next.door1009
Summary: I've been tagged so I tag padfoot-marauder,Miss-Fleur-Riddle,buttonbit, TheNightimeSky, any any one else who wants to! have fun!


HEY

HEY!

What it takes

**Aaron Doyle**

" George!" hermione said. " Hermione what's up?" "Not much…. So are you busy today?"

She asked. " I don't know I may be very busy and I might not!" he said smirking. "Are you trying to be cool?" she asked. "Yep!"He said. "Don't! Its stupid!!" she said back shaking her head.

**Inseparable**

**Jonas brothers**

" I wont ever leave you" George said holding out his hand." Are you sure?" hermione asked taking his hand." Positive! We could do what ever you want to do and I'll never get tired of you!" he said looking into her eyes." But you're moving away! How can that work?" she asked. "Babe! Even when were miles and miles apart I won't stop thinking about you!" he said kissing her under the stars.

**What I go to school for**

**Jonas brothers**

Hermione walked down the hall a few meters in front of George.

"I'm telling you Fred there's nothing I can do! She most likely likes someone from 5th year! I mean-" he broke off when he realized she was walking by. Wow she pretty! "Ummm… dude! don't stare at her! She's 2 years younger than you!" Fred said snapping hi fingers in his face. "I cant, she's what I go to school for!" George said smiling and sighing, walking off in the other direction.

**Remembering Sunday**

**All time low**

George woke up with a horrible headache. He got up and went to bathroom only to throw up. He went down stairs. He found something to eat sat down to think. I don't remember what happened on Sunday. Then a flash back came to him.

Flash back

Hermione stood before him pulling on his hand taking him up stairs. He followed to his be room and quickly kissed her before she could leave. They shared a night of bliss

End flashback.

I couldn't. I didn't! Oh my gosh I did. What will she say? Wait…. she was leaving today. She was going to Romania. But I was in love with her though. Hermione Granger.

**Just friends**

**Jonas brothers**

Hermione walked down the halls with George talking casually. " So I'll see you after class George" she asked. " Yeah see ya then!' George answered. Hermione turned around and walked off while he stayed and watched her sighing to him. I like her and everyone knows it but I can't get the courage to ask her out. But I love her as my friend to. I want to be with her forever and ever. But I'm afraid of what she'll say. I think she likes me but I'm not sure. She my friend I'm in love with.

**Risqué**

**Cute is what we aim for**

I've been owling her for a while now. She doesn't answer me though! Its really annoying and I would stop but I've had a Crush on Hermione for a while now. She said she would owl me during the summer when she was gone. But she seems to be ignoring me. Its confusing. I sometimes just feel like taking off and flying to the mountains just to see her. I miss her so much and there's not much I can do. She's awesome and worth it, but what's a crush to do?

**That's just the way we roll**

**Jonas brothers**

" WOOT! This is so much fun" hermione heard from down on the ground. She looked up to find George and Fred flying on broom sticks being followed by bees." help!" screamed Fred. Hermione quickly stood up and immobilized the bees. " Why are bees flowing you?" She asked them as they touched the ground. "We found the hive and threw it around-," said Fred" then we hit it with a stick" George finished. " You guys are weird" she said"hey its the way we roll!" he smiled.

**Our song**

**Taylor swift**

" I love you Minnie'!" said George as he hugged her." I love you to George" said hermione. " But….""but what?" George said pulling away to see her. "Well… we don't have a song!" she said pouting." A song? Why would we need a song?" he asked confused." Well, we've listened to a few songs and every couple has a song!" she said." Okay, well why don't you pick one?" he asked." I cant the songs are supposed to be special" she said. " You are special" he said looking at her with love.

**Happy**

**Saving jane**

Hermione lay on the grass of her home. She had a quill in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. She was very confused. She loved George and when they broke up she was a wreck for weeks. Now she's still a wreck. She just heard That he was getting married. She was happy he was happy, but she loved him and couldn't stop thinking of him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hit things but she knew it would do no good. But she still loved him. She wanted him, but could do without if it meant he was happy. Even if it was without her.

**6 minute**

**Jonas brothers**

George and hermione were in the three broomsticks. Hermione was kind of bored. She didn't say anything though because she didn't want to hurt him. He was busy looking at her. He was suddenly scared when she looked at her watch. He wanted to make the date better. But what could he do? I wish I could catch her eye! It would make it better. Why won't she look up? Then suddenly she looked. There eyes met and they knew they were meant for each other! She smiled.


End file.
